This invention relates generally to window shade constructions and in particular, to window shades formed by elongated, flexible slats.
The use of slats assembled to form window shades, screens and other protective covers is well known. There are generally two distinct types of window shades or screens in which pivotal and vertical adjustments are made relative to vertical guide tracks. A continuous shade or screen cover that is foldably contracted in a vertical direction between the guide tracks is one well known type as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,202,395 and 4,535,828. The other well known type involves an adjustable shutter or venetian blind in which separate slats are used. The construction of such blind or shutter slats is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,444.
Window shades or screens of the foregoing types are often of costly construction, require complex assembly and installation and are difficult to repair and/or service. Further, marketing of such window shade assemblies has not been as successful as possible because of a lack of flexibility in meeting installational requirements and diverse consumer demands.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a slat construction for window shade assemblies which is less costly without qualitive sacrifice and more flexible in its assembly and installation as compared to prior art constructions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a window shade assembly which may be readily tailored to meet diverse consumer demands in an efficient manner.
Yet another object of the invention it to provide a window shade assembly that is easily assembled, serviced and repaired by partial parts replacement.